Shinobi Weapons
Explosives High-powered Smoke Bomb: This smoke bombs functions like its normal counterpart, except the initial burst fills all squares within 10 feet with smoke. The smoke cloud spread increases by 5 feet per round for the next 3 rounds, up to 25 feet. High-powered smoke bombs are sold in packs of 2. Ice Bomb: This device is a small sphere holding a liquid that, once it makes contact with oxygen, creates a zone of sharp ice spikes. The spikes can provide cover, but will melt after 1d4 minutes (or 1d4 rounds if the ambient temperature is greater than 50 degree Fahrenheit). An ice bomb can also be used on water. The Purchase DC given is for a pack of 3 ice bombs. Paper Bomb: These small pieces of papers have been covered in sealing arrays and are also known as exploding notes or exploding tags. They are by far the most common explosive used by shinobi due to the ease with which they can be carried and concealed. Most paper bombs are covered in a sticky substance, enabling them to be attached to objects easily. As such, there are several methods of delivery; the typical delivery for exploding tags is to set them on a surface and detonate them when one or more enemy passes nearby. However, it is also possible to attach a paper bomb to a creature with a successful grapple check; should the maneuver succeed, the target does not get a save. The character can also wrap the paper bomb around a thrown weapon and throw it at an enemy, then set it off; on a successful attack roll, the enemy takes a –4 penalty to its save against the detonation. There are several types of paper bombs, as described below. Lesser: A lesser paper bomb must first be charged before it can detonate, requiring a move action and a Chakra Control check (DC 10 + 1 per charge). The first charge costs no chakra and enables the paper bomb to be set off to deal 2d6 damage, but each charge afterwards costs 1 chakra and increases the damage by +1d6 (maximum 5 charges, or 6d6 damage). The damage is halved on a successful Reflex save. A paper bomb remains charged for 1 minute per character level afterwards, and can be set off to detonate as an instant action. Furthermore, a delay component can added to delay the detonation when it is set off by up to 1 minute, increasing the difficulty to charge the tag by +5. Additional paper bombs can be linked together, provided the linked bomb is within 10 feet of another paper bomb charged by the character, so that when one paper bomb is set off, all linked bombs are as well. Linking a paper bomb requires an attack action and a paper bomb with at least 1 charge, and increases damage by +1 charge, which can exceed the normal maximum of 5 charges, and the blast radius by 5 feet (maximum 30 feet). The character can link 1 bomb per level together, and only bombs of the same type can be linked. The link is broken when a paper bomb is moved, removed or loses its charge, effectively making the link impossible unless the paper bombs are set in place. A paper bomb can only be set off by a character with the same chakra signature as the one who charged it, and within 50 feet of the bomb. Superior: A superior paper bomb deals increased damage on the initial charge, increasing by +1d6 per charge (maximum 5 charges and 8d6 damage). The check difficulty to charge a superior paper bomb is DC 15 + 1 per charge. Aditionally, linked paper bombs can increase the blast radius to 40 feet. Greater: A greater paper bomb deals increased damage on the initial charge and can hold up to 5 charges, dealing a maximum of 10d6 damage. The check difficulty to charge a greater paper bomb is DC 20 + 1 per charge, and linked bombs can increase the blast radius to 50 feet. Trap Note: A trap note functions like a superior paper bomb, but it cannot be set to a delayed explosion. However, the trap note immediately explodes when damaged or removed. A trap note that suffers fire damage greater than 1 per charge is destroyed before it can explode, unless it is linked to the trap note that dealt the damage. Any linked trap note will trigger the rest if it is set off, damaged or removed. Firecracker: This smaller paper bomb is not commonly found in a ninja's inventory and are normally used for training. It functions like a lesser paper bomb, but has a smaller blast radius and cannot be linked. A single firecracker deals 1 point of fire damage, halved on a successful Reflex save. However, 5 firecrackers can be charged at once and set off in close proximity. When used in that way, the firecrackers function as a lesser paper bomb with a smaller radius. Charging a single firecracker costs no chakra and requires a DC 5 check, but charging multiple firecrackers is done as with the lesser paper bomb. The purchase DC given is for 5 firecrackers. Poisoned Smoke Bomb: A poisoned smoke bomb functions like a normal smoke bomb, but also delivers an inhaled or contact poison that was used in its creation. The effects of the poison are unchanged, but the save difficulty is reduced by 3. The price of a poisoned smoke bomb is equal to the cost of a smoke bomb plus 2 doses of the poison used. Poisoned smoke bombs are sold individually, and weigh in at 5 to the pound. Sealing Tag: This tag can only be applied on a helpless creature or by succeeding a grapple attempt and pin, and must be charged with a Chakra Control check (DC 20). The sealing tag can be activated as a swift action within 10 feet and seals the creature's ability to use any Chakra Control, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu technique, imposing a -30 penalty to meet the perform requirements and to checks made to use chakra-activated objects, such as exploding tags. The effects last for 1 week or until the tag is removed. Once removed after activation, the tag crumbles to dust. A sealing tag reduces the target's chakra aura by 2 steps (minimum faint, see Sense Chakra for details). Smoke Bomb: A popular ninja tool that has been used since the old days to create a diversion and allow escape or simply conceal one's self. On the round when it is thrown, a smoke bomb fills the four squares around it with smoke. On the following round, it fills all squares within 10 feet, and on the third round it fills all squares within 15 feet. The smoke obscures all sight, including the darkvision ability. Any creature within the area has total concealment (attacks suffer a 50% miss chance, and the attacker can’t use sight to locate the target). It disperses after 10 rounds, though a moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the smoke in 4 rounds and a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses it in 1 round. Smoke bombs are available in several colors, including white, red, yellow, green, and purple. As such, they can also be used as signal devices. Smoke Bombs are sold individually, and weigh around 90 grams each (5 to the pound). Sunburst Tag: A sunburst tag is similar to a paper bomb, but releases a burst of stunningly bright light. The sunburst tag can be charged with a Chakra Control check (DC 15), and detonated as a swift action within 50 feet. The resulting burst of light forces creatures to make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or be dazed 1d4 rounds. Blind or creatures devoid of vision are immune to this effect. The purchase DC given is for a pack of 4 sunburst tags. Armor General Equipment Containers Clothing Ninja Tools Category:Weapons